


Can't get enough

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Ever since Eiji had first witnessed Ankh's ways of expressing his pleasure, he couldn't get enough of it.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 17





	Can't get enough

Ever since Eiji had first witnessed Ankh's ways of expressing his pleasure, he couldn't get enough of his reactions. It was almost like a challenge to elicit a growl or hiss from the Greeed. It wasn't that Ankh was against it per se, since it felt good to him and he was now able to experience various things in this human body, it was more like Eiji was usually the one to initiate things to the point he almost felt selfish about it.

Ankh's reactions were something he wanted more of, every little twitch and new exploration, every gnarl and groan, how his eyes closed and beautiful lips that parted. 

"What are you hesitating for?" Ankh growled once, grabbing Eiji by the collar as if they were quarreling and to be honest, the heated energy between them felt almost the same, with the little difference that they were panting from making out heavily, Eiji's already naturally plush lips even more swollen and Ankh's chest slightly flushed, grinding against the other.

"Don't hesitate when you like it so much," Ankh whispered.

"Is it really okay?" Eiji asked softly with his hand on Ankh's slender hips, their bodies pressing closer and Ankh growling impatiently.

"I'd tell you if it wasn't," Ankh hissed before closing his eyes because Eiji had leaned forward, reassured by his words and his lips were on Ankh's neck then, suckling and his tongue licking along it, trailing further up to tease a little, higher until he reached an earlobe and drank in the little whimpers Ankh tried to surpress while all the while pressing closer and grinding against Eiji to feel more, more heat, more pleasure, more sensations, more life. 

If there was one thing Eiji could be sure of, it was Ankh voicing his dislikes to him. 


End file.
